


Stubble

by aaralyn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But the point is that I could have, God I could write a novel about how attractive this is, M/M, Steve with stubble, i didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaralyn/pseuds/aaralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has stubble in the mornings, like most men. It just happens to please Tony inordinately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em1ree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=em1ree).



> for em1ree over at tumblr! she just asked for something with Steve with stubble or a beard, so i wrote this fluffy little drabble. hope this is what you were looking for!

The light filtered through the tinted windows, dulled but still bright enough to light the room. Clothes were scattered about, a pair of boxers on the lamp, a black tank top on the nightstand, a white t-shirt next to the bed. There was a single work boot laying in the center of the room, its partner nowhere to be found. A lump – two lumps, actually – occupied the large bed in the back of the room, both hidden under the great mass of the fluffy white down comforter. A tuft of blonde hair was peeking out from the edge of the comforter, moving gently as the rhythmic pattern of breathing disturbed it. All was still and calm, the atmosphere relaxed and comfortable.

 

Suddenly, a shudder went through the white expanse of covers and a tanned arm emerged, sleepily sneaking out of the blanket and wrapping around a paler neck, the one topped by blonde hair. The rearrangement of the blankets brought an end to the mystery: the blonde man's arms were encircled around the torso of a tan, dark-haired man, clasping at his back and pressing him to his chest. The dark-haired man's head was tucked under his head, comfortably resting as his lips moving against the neck of his partner in silent speech. The blonde opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the morning light.

 

By the time he was completely awake, he realized that his hands were rubbing small circles into the lower back of the man in his arms without his permission. The soft weight resting against him was comforting, and he could honestly say that he could stay here forever, just resting peacefully. A soft moan came from the other man as he buried his face in the blonde's neck, trying to block out the persistent rays of the sun.

 

“Steeeeeeve,” the man grumbled, wrapping a leg around the blonde's hips. Steve chuckled, rubbing his back more fully and firmly now, trying to wake him up. “Don't wanna get up. Back to bed. Sleep more.”

 

“Tony, it's nearly eleven,” Steve said, laughing, after glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. “You have a meeting at noon. Pepper made sure to remind me to remind you.” An angered groan came from Tony as he wrapped himself more firmly around Steve, doing an excellent impersonation of an octopus, as was his usual morning ritual. “If you don't get up now, I'll get in the shower without you and you'll have to take one by yourself...”

 

“Ugh, fine, you tyrant,” Tony said into Steve's neck, reluctantly pulling away. Steve grinned and moved to roll out of bed, but Tony slid up and over him, straddling him before he could disentangle himself completely. Steve raised an eyebrow as Tony blinked himself awake, flopping down on his chest and sighing contentedly. Steve opened his mouth to make a remark about being back where they started, but Tony interrupted by rubbing his cheek against his, feeling the scratch of matching stubble create a nice burn. Tony sighed again and smiled, a soft, tiny grin, and pecked Steve on the lips.

 

“I like that only I ever get to see you with stubble,” he murmured, passing a hand over the tiny hairs on Steve's neck and jaw. “It looks so good on you, such a shame you shave it off.” Steve ignored the slight color rising in his cheeks and laid his hands over Tony's, returning his good-morning peck and sitting up.

 

“Yes, but if I didn't _everyone_ would get to see me with it, which contradicts what you just said.”

 

“Oh, shut up, like you don't ever contradict yourself when you're tired.”

 

Laughing, Steve rolled out of bed and pulled Tony with him, shuffling to the shower to get ready for the day.


End file.
